I Should Have Told You
by GeorgiaEmerald
Summary: She should have told him. He should have told her. It's been 5 years since Jenny left Jethro with only a note. Now that she's back, and they're working together again, they have to figure out a way to share secrets without ruining everything. AU JIBBS
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so let me know if you think I should continue or not. This story is AU, set in season 2. Jenny is returning to DC, but she hasn't been promoted to NCIS director yet. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Chapter 1: **

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a pretty predictable man when it came to routines. It really didn't matter what time of year it was, who invited him to what social engagement, or what do-it yourself project needed to be completed around the house. Even if he got called into work over the weekend, somehow he almost always ended up here, in his basement, sipping bourbon, working on his boat, and reliving memories of a past very few people in his life knew anything about. Most days his memories were filled with a beautiful redheaded woman and the adorable little girl that had his hair and her eyes. Sometimes he would re-live the happy moments, like the day Shannon agreed to marry him or reading bedtime stories to Kelly before kissing her goodnight. Other times, especially after a case involving a Marine's family, he would re-live the pain and sorrow of losing the love of his life and his only child in an instant. Those were the nights the bottle of bourbon emptied faster than he intended and he'd wake up the next morning under his boat with a pounding headache.

As often as those memories came, and they did come very often, those were not the memories plaguing him today. In fact, the memories that had been plaguing him almost daily for several weeks now were slightly more recent. Memories of a different redhead and a time when he thought he might actually get a second chance to experience real life and real love. But he was wrong. Jenny had walked away, and the little bit of his heart that was left, she took with her. Sure, he'd married twice between Shannon and Jenny and once again after Jenny, but his heart wasn't really in it. He'd been surprised when he realized he actually loved Jenny, not just liked her but actually loved her. He'd thought it was impossible after losing Shannon, but Jenny made him feel alive again. After she left he came to the conclusion that he'd had his chances, but real love wasn't in the cards for him. He'd convinced himself he could deal with it, and that's just what he'd been doing for the past 5 years.

Today though, on this typical Sunday afternoon, Leroy Jethro Gibbs was doing his best to sand his way through the memories of loving and losing Jennifer Shepard. Instead of fighting it, he decided to let the memories flow, just this once. Maybe thinking through it would finally free his mind, for a while at least. As he re-lived the first time he met Jenny, the changes in their relationship as it turned from professional to personal, all those romantic nights in Paris, and that horrible moment when he opened up the letter that said she was gone, Jethro Gibbs realized that no matter how angry he was at her, he'd give almost anything for her to walk into his basement and tell him she was coming back.

He was so caught up in his fantasy of what it would be like to see her again he didn't even notice the sound of heels clicking across the floor and down his basement stairs. It wasn't until he smelled a fancy French perfume wafting through the air that he realized it was more than just a figment of his imagination. As he turned his head toward the stairs his heart skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat. For a moment he stood frozen in place, a million things running through his head at once. Finally he managed to choke out one single word.

"Jen?" It was barely whisper, but she heard it, and in response he heard the voice he'd been missing for five long years. "Hello, Jethro."

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know if you'd like to read more! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to all those who've already added this to their story alert! Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review! **

**Chapter 2:**

For several moments they both just stood there, looking at each other. Finally, Jenny broke the silence. "Should we skip the 'you haven't changed a bit' bull?"

"Why start lying to each other now?" Jethro replied.

Jenny responded with a half-hearted laugh. If he hadn't been so distracted by the sheer surprise of her appearance and the beautiful smile he hadn't seen in half a decade, he would have noticed her wince at his words. _If only he knew, _she thought to herself. Not really sure what to say next, they both just kept looking at each other but not really making eye contact. The awkward silence lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like hours to both of them. Jethro had a million questions running through his mind, not sure which one he should ask first. Ultimately he decided to start with the most basic one.

He looked her straight in the eye and asked "What are you doing here Jen?" There it was. The question she'd been asking herself since she stepped out of her car that was parked on the street. To be completely honest, she wasn't really sure. There were so many things she needed to say; secrets that she shouldn't have kept from him. Before she walked through his unlocked front door she had it all planned out. She would just lay it all out, admit her mistakes, and deal with the inevitable anger. But now, standing here less than three feet away from him, looking into those sapphire blue eyes, all she could think was _I can't do this_. _I could have had it all with this man, but I walked away_. _If he doesn't hate me already, he definitely will once the truth comes out. _

Instead of biting the bullet and getting it over with, she went with the partial truth that he would find out within 24 hours whether she told him or not. "I've been transferred back to DC. Starting tomorrow my team will be based out of the Navy yard," she answered. It was true, she would be working right alongside him starting the next morning, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

He could tell there was something more she wanted to say, but he wasn't sure how to get her to say it. "I appreciate the heads-up, but why come all the way here to tell me? Why not just let me find out at work tomorrow?" he asked. Her response was nervous, and she was obviously flustered as she stumbled through it. "Well, I… I just…it's just that…" she took a deep breath and continued, "look, I know I didn't exactly handle things the best way when I left, and I didn't want to catch you off guard in front of your team. You don't deserve that." _What a cop-out,_ she thought to herself. _Working together again is the least of my worries. There are so many other things…_

For a moment he didn't respond and she wasn't sure what to do. Before she had time to think about it he was stepping closer, reaching out to brush her fingers with his. "I'm glad you're back," he finally whispered. "I've missed you, Jen."

She felt herself let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. He could see the slightest bit of relief on her face as she smiled and returned the sentiment. "I've missed you too, Jethro."

Just as Jenny was finishing her sentence another voice floated through the house causing them both to freeze in place. "Jethro, I'm home. I stopped by that new Chinese place around the corner and got us some dinner. I'm just gonna' take a quick shower then we can eat."

As they heard footsteps heading up the stairs to the second floor their eyes met once again. The relief on her face was completely gone. It was replaced with a look of sadness and disappointment that he had never seen on Jenny before. Immediately she stepped away. "I've got to go," she said. "I'll see you at work tomorrow. Goodbye Jethro." And before he could respond she was up the stairs and headed out the door. He tried to follow after her, but she was already in her car driving away by the time he stepped onto the front porch.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks so much to everyone who's alerted and favorited this story! I really appreciate your support! Please read and review!

Chapter3:

He stood there on the porch feeling like he was frozen in time as he tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. _How much bourbon did I drink? Was that really Jen? Did she really just show up in my basement? God, she looked so good. Is she really back in DC? Did she really say that she's missed me too? It's not possible. Even if she was back, why would she come here?_ He had almost convinced himself it was some kind of hallucination until he was shaken back to reality by the sound of footsteps falling on the hardwood floors in the foyer.

"Wow, it feels so good to be clean! It's amazing how dirty you can get decorating a preschool classroom for the first day of school. I saw a car out front when I came in. Did someone from work stop by?"

"Um…yeah" Jethro grunted in response as he turned around and walked back into the house.

"Well, I'm glad they didn't stay too long. I'm starving! You ready to eat?" she asked cautiously, noticing that he looked a little shaken up.

"Not hungry…I'm just gonna' go work on the boat." He said as he retreated back down into his basement.

Meanwhile, halfway across town, Jenny Shepard was trying to maintain her composure as she drove in the direction of her Georgetown home. _There is no reason to cry. You're the one that left him. Of course he would move on. Why did he have to say he's missed me? It doesn't really matter. Once he finds out, he's going to hate me forever. _With that thought she felt the tears begin slipping down her cheeks.

Ten minutes later Jenny pulled into her driveway and wiped away her tears, trying to remove the evidence of her emotional breakdown. She put on a fake smile as she opened the front door and walked inside. Her fake smile quickly turned into a real one as she heard small footsteps and saw an auburn headed blur running towards her, practically tackling her to the ground as she returned his hug.

"Mommy! You're back! Did you know this new house has a room made just for toys and having fun? Naomi says it's my play room. She helped me build a fort! Wanna' see?" The four-year-year old exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Of course sweetheart," she replied hugging him just a little longer than normal. "And then we can start getting you're new backpack ready. You're first day of school is tomorrow," she continued as they headed upstairs. As she followed him down the hallway and into the playroom, she realized no matter how bad things were bound to get or how mad Jethro was going to be, this little guy would make it all worth it.

TBC


End file.
